


Swimming Strawberry

by mukario



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer day so Mako and Haru go to get some ice cream. MakoHaru one-shot.<br/>(reuploaded from fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Strawberry

In summer, temperatures in Iwatobi Town are expected to go up to and sometimes beyond 31 degrees, and that they do. Even with the air condition at full blast, it provides only some relief from the heat, and sweat continues to roll down Makoto and Haruka's bodies.

"Haruuuu," Makoto whines as he fans himself with a book. He stretches himself out on Haru's bed, his limbs sprawled out and hanging over the sides. "It's hottttt."

Haru, who is soaking in the bathtub, stands up and quickly pats himself dry before heading for the refrigeratior. He opens the door and stares into the freezer, but he then sighs and shuts it again.

Makoto follows him. "Haru?"

"We're out of ice cream," he says and heads into his bedroom. He picks up a t-shirt from the floor and slips it over his head, and puts a pair of shorts over his swimsuit.

"Ah, so you want to get more?" Makoto asks and walks to the door. Haru nods.

After putting their shoes on, they leave the house and walk down the stairs that lead to the main drag. Mako reaches over and takes Haru's hand.

"What flavor should we get?" he asks, smiling.

Haru shrugs. "We'll see when we get there."

Mako giggles before leaning down and pecking Haru on the cheek, causing Haru's mouth to curve upward slightly.

They reach the nearest convenience store shortly, and walk through the automatic doors. They sigh in relief for the store has air conditioning. Haru lets go of Mako's hand and makes a beeline for the freezers in the back of the store.

He scans the different flavors, and one catches his eye.

"Haru," Makoto says as he approaches him. "I was thinking we could get something with chocolate-"

Haru opens the fridge and grabs a carton before swiftly closing the door again. He holds it up for Mako to read.

"'Swimming Strawberry'," Mako reads. He laughs. "Well, as I was saying, I personally want a choco-"

"We're. Getting. This. One." Haru says, sounding like he's in a trance. His eyes sparkle as he grips the carton tightly.

"But Haruuuuu-"

Haru leans up and catches Mako's lips on his, kissing him quickly. He pulls away and motions to the carton in his hand.

"Alright, alright," Makoto surrenders. "But we get chocolate next time."

"Deal," Haru says quickly and sprints to the cash register.

Haru hands the cashier the money and leaves without grabbing the receipt, which Makoto takes for him.

Haru jogs home with Makoto right behind him. He quickly unlocks and opens his front door, kicks off his shoes, and slams the carton down on the table. He grabs a bowl from the cabinet and fills it with ice cream. He takes two spoons out of the drawer and gives one of them to Makoto, along with the bowl. Haru takes his spoon and eats the ice cream from the carton.

"How is it, Haru?" Makoto asks after his first bite.

Haru stops to think for a minute. "Chocolate is better."

"Ah- Haru, I told you!"

"I liked the name."

"I knew that!" Mako huffs. "You're too much." He stands and kisses Haru's cheek. "But I love you that way." Mako puts his bowl in the sink and heads into the bedroom, leaving Haru alone in the kitchen, a smile on his face.

"I love you too."


End file.
